Daggers & Deserts
by thomthom830
Summary: Movie-based. Dastan & Tamina are married and getting on well. But will things change if Dastan finally as admits the truth to Tamina? First chapters are a little slow...more action later on! Rated T for now. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Prince of Persia story, so please be kind. I'll be the first to admit that I don't really have a clue what I'm talking about, so all constructive criticism is welcome!

Thanks!

Chapter 1

Tamina was going to fall.

She was dangling from Dastan's injured right arm, looking up at him. She knew she would have to let go of him; Dastan was going to have to protect the dagger.

"Let me go," she sobbed. "It has always been your destiny, Dastan."

"No!" he shouted down to her. He was trying to figure out a way to pull her up. His arm flexed, shooting pain through his shoulder and then through his entire body.

Tamina saw the pain in his face at the movement and she let go of Dastan's wrist. The warrior prince struggled to hold onto her very slick hand.

Before she could plead with Dastan any further, her sweaty hand slipped from his own sweaty grip.

"Dastan!" she called out as she began to fall into the endless black abyss.

"Tamina!" he called back, clutching at emptiness.

The shout echoed past her as she continued to fall.

"Tamina?" Dastan's calm voice said to her.

She was drenched in sweat and breathing hard as her eyes opened into the half-lit room Dastan looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Tamina, are you all right?" Dastan asked her.

Tamina shook herself and pulled her long, dark hair from her shoulders. It was plastered to her forehead and neck.

Dastan put a comforting arm around his wife.

"I'll be fine," she sighed.

Tamina leaned into her husband's hard frame and took comfort in his embrace.

"Did you have the same nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded.

"It was more real this time, Dastan," she replied.

Dastan rubbed her back reassuringly.

"It was just a dream."

"I was falling. You tried to hold onto me, but I just kept falling," she said quietly.

Dastan was always remembering that moment. _Always_. And those of his father, brothers and Bis. But he always was able to push it far enough away so he could enjoy the moments he now had with all of them. He certainly didn't dare mention any of it to them. But it was very difficult when Tamina was having the dreams of that exact moment.

Tamina hugged him and breathed his scent. "Thank you for trying to save me."

Dastan's chest tightened at her thank you.

"I will always protect you, Tamina," Dastan said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Dastan and Tamina had been married immediately after Tus announced it. There was no reason to hesitate. Their union would ensure peace between Persia and Alamut despite the violence that Dastan had brought originally.

The gates had been rebuilt under the watchful Dastan and the existing walls were re-fortified so no one else could do what he had done.

And though originally Tamina had been thoroughly against marrying Dastan, watching him help rebuild what he destroyed meant the world to her. And when he showed the same amount of care for the sacred dagger…well, she knew something was different. The way Dastan looked at her that moment when he gave her the dagger back was a look she had never gotten before. He looked at her like he was in love.

They had now been husband and wife for over a month. Tamina had grown to feel the same way about Dastan, although in the beginning she was hesitant to tell him as much.

But waking up in his arms wasn't so awful; neither was having someone to comfort her when she had horrible nightmares.

Dastan was silent as she curled into his muscled chest. Now would be a good time to tell her. But how would he explain?

"What if I told you that your dream wasn't really a dream?" he asked.

She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Then what would it be?" she asked quietly.

"What if it were a memory?"

There was silence between them for a beat.

"How could it be a memory if I haven't died, Dastan?" she asked. "I think I would remember if I died."

"Not in this time, Tamina. The dagger…"

Tamina was outraged. "That dagger is not for anything…"

"My uncle Nizam was going to use it to go back in time and change things so he could have my father's crown. You and I…we…well…"

"You helped protect the dagger. You…"

"You told me that the dagger had always been my destiny," Dastan said.

It was word for word from her dream. How would he have known if it were not a memory?

Tamina felt sick.

She bolted from the bed she shared with Dastan and went out on the balcony of their room. She needed air. She needed to understand what was happening right now. Tamina leaned over the balcony and surveyed the nighttime view of Alamut. What was going on?

"Tamina?" Dastan called.

He found something to wrap around his waist for some decency before stepping out into the night air.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, not turning around to look at him.

"Well, truthfully princess, I didn't want to begin a conversation with, 'once, you were dead…'" Dastan said sarcastically.

"This is not even in the slightest funny," Tamina said. "That dagger…the dagger is so very important…"

"I am entirely aware of that, Tamina. I have seen what it can do myself. That dagger is the only reason that you are alive and with me right now. That dagger is the only reason I am able to get up in the morning. Believe me, I am not taking it lightly. And know this, I will do everything I can to protect you and that cursed dagger."

His words were so heartfelt that Tamina couldn't help but let her anger subside as she collapsed into tears. She turned around and Dastan pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Nothing can be done right now, Tamina. Let's go back to sleep, we leave for Nasaf early in the morning and you need your rest," Dastan said.

Her legs weren't moving her as she leaned into his body. She was still very upset and couldn't make herself move. Dastan picked her up and carried her inside.

Dastan knew why she was this upset. Tomorrow, they would be leaving her home city of Alamut for Nasaf, and the dagger would be staying behind. It wasn't safe to travel with it since they hadn't caught the last Hasassassin. And now she was going to have lots of questions about the time that passed between them before she died.

Dastan listened to her breathing calm slowly into the rhythmic breaths of sleeping before he closed his eyes himself. It was going to be a long night and a very long trip to Nasaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning came far too early for Dastan's personal taste. He didn't mind comforting Tamina, at any time of the day. He welcomed it because he knew that it meant she was finally comfortable with him.

And of course, his wife was still asleep when he rose from the bed. He had to unwind her arm from around his waist and even the movement didn't cause her to stir. Apparently, she wasn't suffering from the nightmares any more.

Tamina looked so very peaceful under the soft sheet that covered her. An unsuspecting person would assume she was merely the high priestess in her city; that she wasn't able to defend herself. But Dastan knew that despite her nakedness under the sheet, she would give any would-be attacker a run for their money.

Dastan smiled at her and turned away. If he continued to stare at her thinly veiled body, they would be late leaving for Nasaf. He didn't want to have to explain to his father that he was busy pleasuring his wife and couldn't be interrupted. And he certainly didn't want to listen to the ribbing, good-natured or not, from his brothers, Tus and Garsiv.

Dastan was nude, standing at the washbasin, cleaning himself up for the day.

"What a sight to wake up to," Tamina said sleepily, grinning at his vulnerable state.

Dastan turned around, looking at his smiling wife.

"Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not," Tamina replied.

She stretched and smiled, letting the sheet slide down her body.

"Do we really have to go to Nasaf?" she asked.

She was not thrilled about leaving the protection of the walls of Alamut and if possible, she was even less thrilled about leaving the dagger.

"You know, as well as I do, that we must go. Father has planned an elaborate celebration for us," Dastan said.

Tamina suggestively stood from the bed, letting the prince have a proper look.

"Wife, are you trying to distract me?"

She closed the space between them and his rough warrior's hands found her hips.

"Is it working?"

"I'm afraid so," he said before kissing her. "But distraction or not, we're still going," he whispered in her ear.

Tamina immediately moved a step back and glared at him. She had to be the sexiest pouting woman he'd ever seen, enhanced by her unclothed state.

"We could always take the dagger with us," he suggested as he continued to wash his face. He didn't have to look back; he knew Tamina was silently shaking his head.

"And I have to go?" she asked.

"Of course. My father wishes to meet with you. As you are the princess of Alamut, the most sacred of cities, my father seeks your council," Dastan said.

"My council?" she repeated.

"I had hoped to surprise you," Dastan said.

"My council?" she said again. "Why on earth?"

"I would have thought the idea would make you happy. Clearly, I was wrong yet again," Dastan smirked.

Tamina laughed, not only at his tone, but at the statement itself.

"You, wrong? Never," she laughed.

"Well, father would like your council, as well as mine, so we can formulate a peace treaty as well as a significant defense plan to keep Alamut safe," Dastan said.

"Well, he certainly knows the way to my heart," Tamina said. "It includes two of my favorite things."

"Defense plans and Alamut?"

"Ha, ha," Tamina laughed sarcastically.

"If not that, what?" Dastan asked seriously

Tamina shrugged on her robe and pulled her hair out of the collar.

"You really don't know?"

"Enlighten me, princess," he said.

"If you really must know, it includes the safety of my people and you," she said matter-of-factly.

Dastan was genuinely surprised at Tamina's statement. He had his suspicions about how she felt about him, but he absolutely knew now.

Dastan smiled. "Aw, wife, you actually care about me?"

"Don't be daft. Of course, I care about you," Tamina replied. "I love you."

Both of them were equally surprised at the sentiment. But before either of them could fully process it, there was a knock on the door.

Tamina passed Tamina his trousers and he pulled them on.

"Come in," Dastan called.

Bis walked into the room.

"Good morning, your highness, prince Dastan," he smiled. "I hope you are both well."

"What are you going to ask for, Bis?" Dastan asked.

"Dastan, be nice," Tamina scolded him.

Dastan rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Tamina. I know when Bis is going to ask for something," he replied to his wife. He then turned his attention back to his best friend. "What do you want?"

"Well, I met someone…" he began.

Dastan laughed. "I think you had better talk to Tamina about this."

"Princess…"

"Please, just call me Tamina," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Tamina, I have met one of your ladies of your court and I am utterly enchanted," Bis said.

"And, my dear Bis, what do you intend on doing?" she asked.

"I'm in love. I was hoping you could tell me what my next move should be. If you had the time," Bis explained.

Dastan's body was wracked with silent laughter. He was trying desperately to keep quiet and not embarrass his best friend.

"Well, I should need some time to think on it. I shall have a proper response and plan of action once we have reached Nasaf. Does that suit you?"

Bis smiled. "Thank you. One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be permissible to share my horse with her?"

"Which one of my ladies is it?"

"Keanna," Bis replied.

As Tamina had these young women as her wards, it was up to her to make that decision.

"If she agrees, we'll know how to proceed. Indeed, you may be her escort for the trip."

Bis smiled happily. "Thank you, thank you, Tamina, Dastan. I'll see you in about an hour when we depart."

He left the room, closing the door once more behind him.

"He's so…" Dastan began.

"In love," Tamina finished. "Don't make fun of him. You look at me that way."

"Don't be so quick to point fingers, my lady, I'm very aware of the looks I get from you as well," Dastan said.

"What kind of look am I giving you right now?" she asked his back.

"Doesn't count," Dastan said. "Now," he turned around and pulled her close once more. "Now, get ready; we leave shortly. I'd hate for you to have to run after the group of us…all the way to Nasaf."

He kissed her before she could say her witty remark, but distinctly felt a smile against his own lips.

A/N: Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't until they were actually getting ready to leave that Dastan and Tamina were together again.

Dastan had gone to eat some breakfast with his men while reviewing maps and documents. He wanted each of them to know their exact route and should some kind of problem arise, how it would be dealt with in the swiftest manner possible.

Tamina, on the other hand, had to eat her breakfast on the run as she was expected in the temple to perform her prayers and rites to protect the holy city in her absence.

Dressed in her finery, she made her way into the room that housed the dagger and immediately began what she needed to do.

She and her ladies were the last to join the party that was leaving for Nasaf. As instructed, they had changed their bright white and gold clothing for simpler, less-noticeable garments. Dastan didn't want to attract any attention at all as they traveled. The royal party would look like an easy target as they rode through the endless desert. Truthfully, Dastan just didn't want to trouble. He found, that as a price, people were very excited to see him and frequently wanted him and his brothers to stop and bless their tiny village. So this trip, they were being as discreet as the princess would allow. Which, as it turns out, was close to his plan; Tmaina didn't want any other unnecessary stops either.

Dastan was already on his horse when Tamina arrived. She smiled up at him and waited for her horse to be brought over.

"Yo would prefer your own horse?" he asked innocently.

"It is a long trip to Nasaf, is it not?" she replied.

"Not much longer than the one we took to Avrat and managed to survive with only one horse," Dastan said.

"Would you like me to ride with you?" she asked through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed at his roundabout ways. Tamina wished he would just ask her what he wanted.

"I can protect you better if you are on the same horse as me," Dastan said logically.

"Or if one arrow shoots through my back, it will go through yours as well, killing the both of us," she argued.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Dastan asked.

She nodded silently, arms folded angrily over her chest.

Dastan jumped down from the horse and knelt in the sand, taking her hand.

"High priestess of Alamut, please do my the pleasure of being the pain in my side for the journey to Nasaf. Nothing would make me happier."

Tamina tried to suppress a giggle as Dastan spoke. She agreed and Dastan helped Tamina up easily. He mounted the horse as well and she settled in behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

There was something very pleasant and familiar about them sharing a horse despite, to her knowledge, it never having occurred.

Dastan kissed her hand and then brought the horse around to address the traveling party.

"All right men, and ladies. We are heading east to Nasaf. We will ride until the midday and rest until the sun has cooled down some, then we will continue on. If we keep a quick pace, I see no reason why we shouldn't reach Nasaf before sundown," he explained. "Let's go!"

He dug his heels into the sides of his horse and he and Tamina were propelled forward, leading the group.

Tamina leaned forward, holding on tightly to her husband. She needed to stay away so her body wouldn't go slack and it would keep her on the horse.

Dastan's watchful eyes scanned the horizon. Something felt off, but he hoped to hell he was wrong. He held onto the horse's reins as Tamina held onto him.

"This feels familiar," Tamina said into his ear.

Dastan turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We rode to Avrat this way, through the Valley of the Slaves," Dastan explained to her. "You also hit me in the head with a bone and left me for dead."

He could tell Tamina was smiling.

"That sounds nothing like me," Tamina said sarcastically.

"Perhaps it was you in another life," Dastan laughed.

"Perhaps," Tamina replied.

Dastand laughed and put his eyes back on the horizon.

The trip was already exhausting. It was still morning, not even near midday and the heat was sweltering. They stopped once so everyone could stretch and have a drop of water, but they all got on their horses quickly and got going once more.

Once the sun was at it's highest in the sky, Dastan called for a stop to the traveling party.

"Please, everyone," he called. "Eat, drink, rest," Dastan smiled.

It was a painfully small oasis, especially with the size group they were traveling with, but it would do. There were a couple of trees and a spring for the group to settle around.

"Dear princess, you look exhausted," Dastan said, helping her down from the horse.

She allowed herself to be pulled down to the hot sand and into Dastan's strong arms.

"How much longer?" Tamina asked impatiently.

"A few more hours, probably," Dastan said. "You should take the opportunity to rest while you can."

"And miss this? I think not, prince," Tamina laughed.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, if you don't mind, princess," Dastan said.

"Of course, husband. How could I deny you rest?"

He kissed Tamina and walked to the nearest tree to use its shade.

But the rest was very brief. People ate, rested up and barely more than an hour later, Dastan got them going once more.

Tamina's head was heavy as they continued riding toward the royal city of Nasaf. She leaned her head on Dastan's shoulder as they rode and it took everything she had to keep herself alert.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Dastan asked her, breaking the unusual silence.

"I'm just ready to be at our destination," Tamina said. "I am not accustomed to traveling."

"No, that's not it," Dastan replied. "Tell me the truth."

"Dastan, what if the Persian people don't accept this marriage?"

"Honestly? This is what you're worried about? It's not really a question of whether the people accept it or not," Dastan laughed. "I'm not in line for my father's crown, nor do I want it; you'll never have to be a Persian queen."

"The Persians are different from the Alamutians, I…"

"You have nothing to fear, Tamina," Dastan said. "My father will adore you, probably more than any of his other daughters-in-law."

"That brings up another question, my love. How many wives are you expected to have?"

Dastan stopped the horse.

The group followed suit and stopped around them. 

"Go ahead! We'll catch up, the princess and I need a rest," Dastan called. "We'll catch up shortly."

The group looked to one another confusedly before following orders and moving ahead.

Dastan jumped down from the horse and looked up at Tamina, who was just as shocked as the others in the group.

"Ask me your question again, princess," Dastan said.

"Dastan…"

"Please, ask me again," Dastan said.

She sighed heavily. "How many wives are you expected to have? Tus has four, Garsiv has three…" 

"And my father had one. _I_ shall have one and I would like it to continue to be you," Dastan told her. "Does that suit you?"

Tamina was speechless. And suddenly very dizzy.

"What a strange turn of events; the princess is speechless. It's been a while since that's happened. You have nothing to say?"

But she couldn't have said anything if she wanted to; she fell off of Dastan's horse, her body succumbing to the dizziness. Dastan reached out just in time to catch her before she fell in a heap on the burning hot sand.

"Tamina!" he shouted.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would have liked a couple more, but I am grateful for what I have been given, so thank you all!

As always with my stories, the more people who are excited about them, the more I want to write them, so…yeah, there was my attempt at a hint.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness! In the 4 years that I have been posting stories on this website, I have never gotten such a fantastic response on a single chapter. 19 reviews for one chapter! Thank you all so much! (And merci)

I'm sorry I left it on such a cliffhanger and didn't update sooner, but I wanted a proper update to match the updates I received. Thanks again!

Chapter 4

Bis and the rest of the travelers continued on, even as Dastan stopped his horse. So they had moved on and didn't hear the prince's distressed shout for his wife that had collapsed.

Dastan was at a loss for what he should do. He was not a healer, he had no clue how to wake her up or what could even be wrong with her.

Grabbing her canteen of water, he splashed some water across her face as he held her with his other arm. Her dark eyes opened and she looked up at her husband wearily.

"What-what happened?" Tamina asked.

"You scared the hell out of me," Dastan said. "Which is not an easy task to accomplish. You passed out; fell right off the horse. What's wrong?"

"I was just dizzy'" she said, making a move to get up. "I'm fine, Dastan."

"No, you are obviously not," he argued. "Sit for a minute. Rest, please," Dastan asked earnestly. He didn't want to see any harm come to this woman.

"Can't a woman swoon in the heat of the desert? If it were anywhere else, I would be concerned, prince But its hot out and I am not used to travel and I am not used to travel and I fainted. Its all very simple," Tamina argued. She pulled out from Dastan's worried grasp and stood.

Tamina was still a little unsteady at first, but managed to get herself dusted off without any major issues.

Dastan stood from his crouched position and watched her.

Tamina had not had a problem in the sun before. Sure, she had faked passing out before, but this time it had been for real. And none of the other women of Alamut on this trek were passing out. What was wrong with the woman who stood before him?

"Dastan, please stop looking at me like that. We're losing time. I'm fine, I promise. Let's get going."

"Did you eat while I slept?"

"Yes, of course. And I had breakfast while getting ready for the temple. The sun got to me, that is all. Don't worry," she smiled before kissing him to reassure him.

But it didn't work and he was worried, although Dastan wasn't going to let it show.

"All right, let's go," Dastan said, jumping onto his horse. He turned around and held out his hand. "You're riding in front, though, so I can make sure you don't fall off," he said.

"You're going to let me ride up front, really?" Tamina smiled.

"Its only because you'll kill yourself if you slip off the back of the horse," Dastan smiled.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at Dastan angrily.

"I very much want this trip to be over," Tamina began. "So I'll do what I have to."

"How very generous of you, princess," he said through gritted teeth.

Dastan took her delicate hand in his own and pulled her up on the horse in front of him.

Tamina held onto the horse's reins and Dastan wrapped his arms around her. He dug in his heels, making the horse move forward.

Dastan was really very angry with the woman sitting ahead of him on the horse. Who knows how long she'd been feeling dizzy and sick? All she needed to do was say something and he would have let her rest. And now she was lying to him, because she couldn't possibly be 'fine'.

He knew he was taking most of his anger out on the poor horse underneath them. Dastan was pushing it so they might attempt to catch up with the rest of their group.

Although, Dastan was fairly certain that Bis would not go riding into Nasaf and not have a clue where he and the princess were. The King and the princes liked Bis, but if he lost the future rulers of Alamut somewhere in the desert, things might not go so well for him.

He forced himself to think about the current situation.

"You know you're maddening, right?" Dastan spoke into her ear, breaking the silence.

His breath on her ear and neck sent a shiver down her spine and because of their proximity, she couldn't hide it from Dastan. She smiled and continued to look out at the horizon, hoping for either the city to begin rising into the sky or the rest of the traveling party.

"You are, and I'll take your silence as acknowledgment of that fact. What's really wrong with you?"

She ignored what he _actually_ said and decided to answer his question.

"Dastan, I honestly was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and now I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you," she said in a low tone.

He pressed a kiss under her ear, and then spoke. "It's all right, but next time when you don't feel well, tell me. That way you won't fall face first into the sand. Can you do that for me?"

"I can and will. Wait, what's that up there?" Tamina pointed.

"It's still a ways away, but that is Nasaf," Dastan explained.

Finally, their destination was in sight.

"Hopefully, Bis will have waited for us," Dastan said. "I don't really want Bis to have to deal with Tus and Garsiv if they arrive before us."

"I'm actually a little surprised that none of them have doubled back to check on us," Tamina said.

"They probably think we stopped so we could engage in a little…ahem…private time," Dastan laughed.

"As the group is mostly men, I would agree with that thought, but it's the middle of the desert. We'd be no different from the animals," Tamina said.

"Believe me, they all know," Dastan said, laughing harder. "Now that I think about it, they probably think you murdered me."

"Now that is definitely more likely," Tamina agreed.

"Let's keep going. It's only going to be a little longer now," Dastan smiled. "And once we get there, I can help you with a nice, relaxing bath."

"Then let's get there as soon as possible," Tamina said.

And maybe someone in the royal city of Nasaf would be able to tell her why she wasn't quite feeling like herself the last couple of days.

A/N: Please review. I'm already working on the next chapter, but feel free to try and top the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late in the night and the entire city was silent as he quietly slipped around the corners of the buildings. He couldn't make a single sound, or everyone would be alert to his presence in the city. He thrived on the anonymity his position held.

Since it was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, enjoying the cool night air.

He was slinking around the bases of the buildings. He needed to find one building in particular.

Rounding one more corner, the man spotted the building he needed. Now it was just a manner of climbing it.

Taking the stairs was not an option; it would attract too much attention. So he focused his eyes in the moonlight that was reflecting off of the light stone building.

He used his skilled hands to find the grooves between the bricks and use them as climbing holds. He was lucky that most buildings were built the same way and had very little security on the outside of the building itself to keep intruders out.

He reached the window the pulled himself up enough to see into the room. Two guards. That was all. Two men stood in his way. He could do this in his sleep. If he ever slept.

He made sure the two men weren't looking in his direction as he silently pulled himself into the room. His boots made no sound as he hit the marble floor.

One guard must have sensed movement behind him, though. The first guard rushed him, but he made quick work of his demise. The second guard was able to get a couple of good slashes in enough to make his arm start gushing from a small gash, but he was dead quickly, too.

_Fools_, the thought to himself. _They didn't stand a chance._

He opened the altar, looking upon his whole reason for being there. It was sitting there, just as he'd been told. It looked cheap to him, but according to the stories, it was worth more than a dagger made of pure gold.

Picking it up, the sand rattled around in the clear crystal handle. He dare not waste it, for it wouldn't be worth anything without the fabled sands inside it. And he needed it to do its job if he intended to trade it out.

Two more guards rushed into the room.

"Stay where you are!" one shouted.

"I highly doubt that I'll do that," he hissed. "Tell your princess that I've got your dagger. And that the world as you all know it won't exist for much longer."

He jumped straight out of the window and before anyone could stop him, he was already running for the walls of Alamut and into the dark desert night.

"We need to send world to Princess Tamina and Prince Dastan," the one guard said.

"They will be very displeased," the other guard said.

"I think they'll be more upset if they aren't informed. We need to call the High Council to order and let them know and they can send out a letter to Nasaf. This shouldn't have happened."

"What was that man?"

"I believe it was a Hassansin," he replied. "Although, I very much wish it wasn't."

There was a huge feast prepared for Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina's arrival in Nasaf.

The Princes, Garsiv and Tus, had greeted the travelers at the city gates and escorted them to the palace. It had been weeks since they had seen their youngest brother and missed him greatly. They had never been away from him for so long since they had all adopted him into their family.

Dastan and Tamina, and their guests were given enough time to freshen up, but then their presence was expected at the huge feast where Tamina would be presented to King Sharaman.

"You promised me a long soak in a bath," Tamina said in Dastan's ear as they were walking down the hall of the palace.

"I didn't think my father would ask for us to join him at the feast immediately upon arrival," Dastan replied. "If you're too tired, I'm sure we could get out of this. I'm not one to be fussed over."

"I certainly know that," Tamina smiled. "Maybe we could go for a short while. Surely your father doesn't expect us to be up all night after traveling such a long way."

"I'm sure you're right, Tamina," Dastan said. "How are you feeling? You look pale, princess."

"I am just tired, Dastan. It's been a long journey. I think once I've had some wine and some food, I'll be fine. Now, I must get ready. I'm sure I'm not even remotely presentable to meet the King of such a noble city and the father of my husband."

"You could roll in mud with pigs and still be beautiful," Dastan replied, pouring water into a basin for her. He added some scented oils and dipped a cloth in it.

He wiped her face first, to take the sheen of sweat off of her forehead. Tamina smiled up at him, then put her hand over his.

"I am perfectly capable of cleaning myself up, Dastan. I would like to surprise you as much as your father, so if you would kindly excuse yourself…"

"You're kicking me out of my own chambers?" he asked, sounding mildly amused. He sat down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows as he stretched out.

"_Our _chambers, Dastan. And yes, I am kicking you out," she said, leaning over him on the bed.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach roll and turned from the man who was still smirking on the bed at her. Heading for an empty basin, she barely made it as the last of the contents of her stomach were dislodged.

Dastan was immediately at her side as she fell weakly to her knees.

"How long have you been sick like this?" he asked, his tone stern. She knew he wasn't going to believe her saying she was fine anymore.

"It's been a few days, not even a whole week. Maybe three days," she replied truthfully.

"And you let me drag you across the desert in this condition anyway? Honestly, Tamina, if I would have known-"

"You wouldn't have gotten to see your family. I will not do that to you," she replied.

"You are my family now, too. And you matter to me as much as my brothers and father do. Remember that, all right?"

Tamina nodded silently.

"Now, I am going to get the healers. And they are going to look you over to find out what is going on," Dastan said. "Do not leave this room."

Being scolded like a child was never one of her favorite things, but never the less, she did as she was told. Which was also good because Dastan had seen fit to post a guard at both doors and at the base of the windows. The princess had nowhere to go if she wanted to.

A/N: Okay, there was the next chapter. And yeah, soon Dastan will know what's 'wrong' with Tamina, even though most everybody else has it figured out. Please review and make my not so fun night of work a little better that I can have a bunch of them to read when I get home.

Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot even believe that this story has gotten such an amazing response! Thank you for waiting so patiently and reviewing so faithfully for the first 5 chapters! It makes me so happy to receive your reviews; short, long, little or a lot of suggestions, or perhaps in French…(I will understand it, so feel free to leave them in French)

Thank you all! (And feel free to continue to do so)

Chapter 6

The high council was not pleased with the news of the dagger being stolen. They knew Princess Tamina would not be either.

But was it really a Hassansin that stole it? It was widely known that King Sharaman disbanded them ages ago.

"Is it possible that the whole reason the Persian princes insisted on marriage to our princess was because they wanted the dagger for themselves?" one council member said. "This marriage allows Prince Dastan unsupervised access to the dagger. And while the Prince seems trustworthy, what do we really know, other than that he came in and almost burnt down our city?"

"Blasphemer!" one of the other council members said. "Prince Dastan is a good, kind man…"

"And besides, the princess would never fall for that," another member said.

"I agree, she wouldn't let the protection of the dagger fall by the wayside because of marriage. And Prince Dastan has added _Alamutian_ guards to protect the dagger," another said.

"He would know exactly how tot take them down," the first council member said.

"Why would he have given the dagger back to the princess if he wanted it? They could have taken it and run. We wouldn't have a single defense against it."

"And he and his brothers discovered the treachery of their own uncle. Remember, he attempted to attack Dastan and they killed him. Their own family because he was dishonest. Nothing-"

"_Nothing_ points to the Persians? The Hassansins are employed by King Sharaman…"

"He disbanded them! The Hassansins must be working for someone else. I suggest sending some messengers to Princess Tamina and Prince Dastan in Nasaf. And collapse all the tunnels to the sandglass. We cannot risk any one getting near it."

"What if _we_ need to get to it and its collapsed?"

"It won't do us any good if the dagger is gone. What could we possibly need it for?"

"I've never even seen it."

"This is all doing my head in," one of the previously silent, more elderly of the council members said, interrupting them all. "You don't need to have seen it; you know it exists. It is our task to help Princess Tamina protect it. This council has always been around to help the princesses of Alamut rule the city. We are no ordinary council, we are tasked with the overall well-being of an entire population of people, and you all sit here squabbling like children who know nothing of it all. We do what we have to, to not only protect the dagger, but Princess Tamina and now, Prince Dastan."

The nay-sayers in the group were silenced. The man was right; they had a task to do. And they couldn't let anything stop them.

Their positions in the council had been passed down from parent-to-child for generations, since the first guardian held the dagger. These people were groomed from birth to take the responsibilities of council member and priest or priestess of Alamut. And each of them knew that the man was correct. They had no choice but to believe that the Hassansin was working for his own means and not that of Persia.

"We must get word to Nasaf immediately," one more voice said before the council finished its meeting.

Tamina had been to many outrageous feasts. Each of the visiting dignitaries had a certain diet that they were used to and she had made them feel welcome by having what they wanted prepared for them. But the feast prepared for them by King Sharaman and his staff was completely over the top.

However, all Tamina wanted was some bread and wine to try and cure her nauseous feeling stomach.

This feast was also different than the others because she was sitting at a table right next to the king.

"It is good to know that some stories from across the land are true," the king said. "You are truly beautiful," he said upon meeting her.

"Don't get any ideas, father. She's all mine," Dastan said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's good to see that something—someone—has finally grounded our prince Dastan," the King said.

Tamina was also introduced to al of Tus and Garsiv's wives and children. She had no idea that Dastan was an uncle. He had several nieces and nephews that he seemed to genuinely enjoy being around. Just when Tamina had thought she had her husband figured out, he was always coming back with these lovely new traits.

It was the best time Tamina could have asked for, but her yawn gave her previously well-hidden exhaustion away.

"Well, father, this has been a truly wondrous feast, but my bride is very tired after our journey," Dastan explained.

He was very surprised that Tamina had tolerated the event as long as she had. They had spent most of the evening, into the night, with Dastan's close family. It also seemed that Tamina was actually enjoying herself. Many times Dastan looked over at his wife and she was smiling her genuine smile (which he had learned to differentiate from the fake smiles she used when she was merely tolerating something.)

"Of course, of course," the king said, clasping the young man's shoulder. "However, as soon as you are properly rested, princess, I would like to sit down with you and have a proper discussion," he said to his newest daughter-in-law.

Tamina smiled graciously. "Of course, King Sharaman."

Dastan's mind flashed briefly to the 'other' time Tamina had met his father. He thought this meeting was going much better.

"Please, call me father," he said to Tamina.

Tamina was the only one around the table that looked surprised at the king's request. Apparently, this was the norm for all of the women around the table.

As if sensing her discomfort, Dastan rose from her seat at Tamina's side and held out his hand. Tamina followed suit and stood.

"Good night, _father_," Tamina said, despite how awkward it felt. But it must not have sounded that awkward because the king smiled happily.

"Good night, Tamina, Dastan," he replied.

Dastan took her hand and they said their goodbyes before leaving the dining hall.

Garsiv and Tus turned to one another.

"Do you suppose they've consummated the marriage?" Garsiv asked quietly to his older brother.

It had been difficult to tell, based on the body language between the two of them. They smiled at each other, but that was about it.

Tus' response was to laugh.

"I certainly hope so, brother. I'm not sure I want to have explain that. I certainly didn't want to talk to you about it," Tus said.

"Well, since you are the oldest, it falls to you, brother," Garsiv laughed.

"He told me he wants Tamina to be his only wife," Tus replied. One of Tus' wives glared at him. He quickly looked away. "Perhaps…"

"If you two are finished gossiping about your brother, I think we should all follow suit and retire for the night," the king said.

"Of course, father," Tus said. "Good night."

He gathered his wives and Garsiv his. Soon the only people left in the dining hall were those cleaning up from the immense feast that had just occurred.

Dastan held Tamina's hand all the way down the corridor to their chambers. However, they were silent as they walked. Dastan didn't say anything until he closed the door behind the both of them.

Grinning madly and uncontrollably, he looked to his wife who was lighting some lanterns in their room. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Tamina replied. "It's your family."

"I was waiting for you to say something first," Dastan said, moving towards her to pull her into his arms. "I just can't believe it."

Tamina smiled. She hadn't seen Dastan so happy since their wedding day.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" he said.

"I'm a little scared, but I am so happy. And happier yet that I can make you so happy," Tamina said.

Dastan kissed her passionately. The feeling of uneasiness was still in the back of his mind, but nothing else matter to Dastan in that particular moment. How could it with news like he had gotten and his beautiful wife in his arms?

"Shall we retire to bed?" Dastan said suggestively.

Tamina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You aren't entirely exhausted?"

"I seem to have a second wind…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dastan was awoken late in the afternnon by soft giggling. Truthfully, he was not one that usually got giggled at and he opened one eye to see why it was happening.

Several of his nieces and nephews were standing in the now-open doorway to the chambers he was sharing with his wife. He made sure he and Tamina were covered and did his best to look sternly at the children in front of him.

With Tamina still wound around him, he raised his one free arm and pointed out the door.

"If you want to live to see your next birthdays, you'll go now," he laughed.

While their uncle wasn't much of a threat lying under a sheet with his wife, they laughed harder and ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Dastan laughed. He wasn't sure how Tamina would have reacted to being stared at while lying naked in bed, but he didn't think it would be good for anyone involved. He was grateful she didn't stir. But yesterday had been a long day for them and they had slept most of the day away in order to rest up properly.

Dastan stroked the length of her back and she writhed against him slightly in her sleep. Tamina was beautiful.

"Why do you always stare at me while I'm sleeping?" Tamina asked quietly.

"I think I'm in constant disbelief that you're so quiet when you're sleeping," Dastan replied. "Except for when you're snoring."

Tamina sat up immediately. "I _do not_ snore. _You_ snore."

"Whatever you say, princess," Dastan replied, smirking. "Just to let you know, my nieces and nephews were spying on us."

Tamina raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I don't think it was their own idea. My brothers probably put them up to it. Actually, it was probably just Garsiv. This seems like his style."

"It seems like a terribly sneaky thing to do. Would he do that?" Tamina said.

"You clearly don't know my brother," Dastan replied.

"Clearly," Tamina agreed. "There are times when I don't know you either."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you even _had_ nieces and nephews, let alone enjoy being around them so much," Tamina said. "And I didn't know how close you were with your father."

"Well, I owe him a lot to my father. My whole life, really. If he hadn't adopted me, I would still be living on the street, struggling to survive. And I certainly wouldn't have such a beautiful wife," he smiled, trying to change the subject and keep himself from getting too emotional about it all.

There was a knock at the door and Dastan rose from the bed, wrapping one of the sheets around his waist as he walked. Opening the door, Dastan saw the worried look on the servant's face.

"Prince Dastan, Princess Tamina, your presence is requested downstairs. There is a messenger from Alamut with an urgent message for you both," the servant said breathlessly.

Panic swept through Tamina instantly. She felt lightheaded.

"We'll be right down once we get dressed."

Dastan closed the door once more.

"It's probably nothing," Dastan tried to comfort her.

"Why would it be nothing? A messenger came all the way from Alamut, and they probably left shortly after we did. Something happened, Dastan. I can feel it," Tamina said.

Dastan pulled his pants on, but ignored any other garments as his wife was hurrying out of the room in just a sheet.

Tamina did her best to run down the unfamiliar hallways and corridors of the palace of Nasaf while wearing a sheet wrapped around her body. She was totally aware of the servants gawking at her almost naked body. They had many princesses living in the palace and none of them were as beautiful as this one and none of them _ever_ would be caught outside of their chambers in such insufficient dress.

Dastan caught up with Tamina quickly and they entered the room where the messenger was waiting for them. Garsiv and Tus, as well as King Sharaman were already there and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Tamina.

"What is it, Sira?" Tamina asked, instantly recognizing the man before her.

He bowed in her presence.

"Milady, I have an urgent message from Alamut," he said.

"Yes, yes, what is it? What happened?"

"The dagger has been stolen," he said bluntly.

Tamina squeezed her eyes shut in anger. This was exactly what she was worried about.

"When did it happen?" she asked quietly.

None of the other men in the room dared say anything. The look on her face was terrifying enough to keep them all quiet.

"Last night, a meeting of the high council was called. They believe it was a Hassansin," he said.

"Impossible," the king said. "I—"

"He identified himself as a Hassansin to the second set of guards that rushed in after him. The first guards were killed trying to stop him," the messenger said.

"I disbanded the group myself years ago," the king said. "The Hassansins can't possibly be behind this."

"Father, with all respect, we know the Hassansins are back. They worked for Nizam."

The king and his oldest two sons became angrier.

"How do you know this?" his father asked.

"I can't—"

"Dastan, they should know," Tamina said. "Can I speak with you all privately?"

The king nodded and the messenger, and all of his servants left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Firstly, I apologize for my state, but this dagger is very important," Tamina said. "Secondly, as you all know, Alamut is a very important city. I am the high priestess of the city as well as the princess. I am guardian to a dagger; the dagger that was stolen."

"What is so important about this dagger?" Garsiv asked.

"This dagger, when used with the sacred sands of the gods, can turn time back," Dastan explained.

"And what does this have to do with the Hassansins?" Tus asked.

"That is what our uncle wanted in Alamut. That was what he really wanted and he hired the Hassansins to get. And now, even though Nizam is dead, they are apparently still after the dagger," Dastan said.

"Which they now have," Tamina said sadly. "It was my job to protect it."

"I don't believe it. How long does it turn back time?" Garsiv asked. "And how come no one else remembers this ever happening?"

"Only the holder of the dagger remembers it. I have seen it work with my own two eyes. And I have seen…" Dastan said.

"Seen what?" the king asked.

"I…"

"You'll have to tell them, Dastan," Tamina said. "They need to know."

"Know what?" Tus asked.

"The Hassansins and our uncle had you all murdered in the 'other' time. I know it seems so unlikely and untrue, but all of you, and I, we all died," Dastan said. "But Nizam opened the sandglass and time reversed so far back, that I was able to stop him that day because I knew what was happening. I was able to stop everything, except now, it doesn't matter," Dastan said.

"No, Dastan. We're going to get it back," Tamina said. "It's that simple."

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Please feel free to leave me some more of them. I kinda love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nothing has been this simple since this blasted dagger came into my life," Dastan said, looking at his wife.

His brothers and father were still and silent as they listened to Tamina and Dastan argue back and forth. They were still in a little, no, definitely a lot, of shock after hearing of their own deaths.

"We don't have a choice, Dastan. I don't know what the Hassansins are capable of if they begin to use the sand in the dagger," Tamina said.

"But if they don't get to the sandglass, then once the sand in the hilt has run out, it is just a dull dagger," Dastan pointed out.

Tamina crossed her arms, partially to look stern at her husband and partially to maintain the sheet wrapped around her. She had begun to pace nervously as she tried to figure out a solution to her problem.

"It is my purpose in life to protect the dagger, and I fully intend to retrieve it. And if they knew about the dagger, they'll certainly know about the sandglass. I wouldn't underestimate them."

"I'm not underestimating them, Tamina, I just think it isn't just that easy. We don't know what they wanted it for or if they have stolen it for someone else," Dastan said to her.

"Enough," the king said, putting his hand up to silence the group.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"If the person who holds the dagger knows how to use it, how far back does time reverse itself?" the king asked Tamina.

"It usually only goes back a moment; just long enough to change the last few seconds and have the ability to correct it," Tamina told them all. "However, if they get to the sandglass… This is the only dagger in the world that can pierce the sandglass. It stays in for a minute only to refill the hilt of the dagger, but…"

"If the dagger is opened, like when I was trying to stop Nizam, sand flows freely through the dagger, reversing time," Dastan explained. "And then the gods that put the sands of time in the glass unleash the sands and they will destroy the world."

"Which is exactly what the sandglass was created for, in order to prevent the demise of the world," Tamina said. "And it was my one duty to keep that from happening."

"Then, since you are now family, it is our duty to help you protect it," Tus said.

The king put a hand on Tus' arm and nodded is agreement.

"Right, Garsiv?" Tus asked his still-silent brother who sat opposite him.

"Yes, of course," he replied, obviously still caught on the fact that he had died in an alternate time.

Despite the fact that the king and the princes were agreeing to help Tamina and Dastan with their dagger, it was still clear that they were caught off-guard with the news that they had just received.

"I'm sorry that this was so overwhelming," Tamina said, aware of how the whole thing must have sounded.

"My dear, I knew that Alamut was a sacred city before, I just didn't know to what extent. It would please me greatly if I could do anything to help protect the city, especially since I still feel we are indebted because of our attack on your city," the king said.

"Your majesty, the people of Alamut, as well as myself, we have forgiven the mistaken attack. We do not hold grudges in Alamut…"

"Well, some of you don't," Dastan said, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had descended upon the room.

Tamina's only response was an eye roll as she continued to speak with the king.

"The people of Alamut know that you were all acting upon what you thought were real weapons. Mistakes are made, that's what makes us human," Tamina said.

"We are lucky that you are so forgiving; most princesses are not," Tus said diplomatically, thinking of his own wives. "Most princesses of cities that had their walls breached wouldn't be so kind."

"Most princesses probably wouldn't marry the man who breached the walls either, but yet again, I am different still," Tamina smiled. "Now, gentlemen, if you would please excuse me, I need to get dressed and start back to Alamut. I need to speak to my high council."

"Tamina, you cannot go searching out the Hassansins in your condition," Dastan said, making how he felt known.

"I have a duty to protect the dagger no matter what," Tamina said.

"You also now have a duty to protect—"

"Can we talk about this in private?" Tamina said, interrupting him. "I don't want to have your father and brothers think any less of me than they must already."

The king nodded sympathetically in their direction and Dastan escorted Tamina from the room.

Back in the privacy of their own chamber, Dastan immediately began to make his opinion known.

"You are pregnant…with my child…there is _no way_ I am letting you go gallivanting off to fight Hassansins. Don't you want the child to be safe?" he asked.

A tear slipped down Tamina's cheek. "How dare you even ask me that?" she shouted. "Of course I want the baby to be safe. But I now have many things to protect and I have to believe that once I have the dagger back in Alamut safely, everything will be all right."

"How can you believe that? I lost you once, I won't do it again. And now I have a baby to protect as well. I'd give up my own life before anything happened to either of you," Dastan said.

By now, Tamina was full-on sobbing into her hands. Dastan's heart broke that instant.

He walked to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms. Dastan said nothing, just holding her to his chest. He didn't know what to say now. He had never intended to put her in this position; to choose something over another. But he was going to try his damnedest so she didn't have to make that choice.

Downstairs, the king and his two eldest sons were still sitting around the table.

"My sons, you know what we must do," the king said to them.

"I'll start getting several troops together, father," Tus said.

"I want to find the Hassansins myself," Garsiv said. "It won't be a pretty sight once I do either."

"Garsiv, don't rush into this without thinking. The Hassansins are, well, they were highly trained fighters," the king said. "They won't stop until they do exactly what they want."

"Father, I mean no disrespect, but I hope you are not doubting my skills as a warrior. I will take them all down. Not only are they a threat to Alamut and our brother, but they were supposed to be disbanded by you and they have ignored an official decree. They must be stopped, because if they are not with us, then they are against us. And they are certainly not with us."

"Garsiv, I admire your resolve and I know you want to help your brother, but we need to figure out a plan of action. Tus, you may start to ready some of the troops to go. We will need to protect Alamut and the sandglass as well as the city itself. And we will need more men to go in search of the Hassansins. Give Dastan and Tamina a little while longer, then ask for his presence at a council. We need to make proper plans and as he knows this better than we do, he is necessary," the king said.

Garsiv and Tus nodded and excused themselves from the room, talking quietly as they left.

"Tamina must be pregnant," Tus said.

"What?" Garsiv asked.

"You didn't pay any attention did you?" Tus said. "You wait, Dastan isn't going to let her go without a fight and I'll bet it's because she's pregnant with his child."

That evening, after Tamina had time to calm down, the two of them headed down for a council with King Sharaman and the Princes, Tus and Garsiv.

"Princess, I would like very much to send troops to protect your city further. While I realize it is too late to protect the dagger, the troops could protect the sandglass. And they wouldn't need to know what they were doing; just their presence would be a deterrent."

"Great King Sharaman, I wouldn't want to ask anything so great of you. This dagger was my task to protect and I have failed. It is up to me to face the consequences," Tamina said.

"Without my cursed brother re-employing the Hassansins and telling them about the dagger, no one would have been the wiser, so I feel that this is, at least, partially my fault, if not all of it, princess," the king said quietly.

The three brothers sat in awed silence as their father discussed the situation with Tamina. He had never held council with anyone but them and their now-deceased uncle.

"You are most certainly not at fault for this. Everything happens for a reason, and while it wasn't exactly wonderful that you came into my city and destroyed it those weeks ago, if you hadn't I wouldn't have met my husband. And for that I am eternally grateful," Tamina said. It was almost uncharacteristic of Tamina to speak so freely about anything.

It did the king's heart good to see his youngest son and his bride getting on so well. He was going to do whatever he could help them and their city of Alamut.

"Can I tell them?" Dastan asked her.

She smiled. "Of course," she replied. "Now is as good a time as any."

"Tamina and I are going to be parents," Dastan said.

"The gods help you both," Garsiv laughed.

"I don't know if the world is ready for offspring from you Dastan," Tus said. "But we'll make sure he gets raised properly," he finished, clapping his youngest brother on the back.

"Congratulations, the both of you," the king said. "We shall have a much smaller celebratory feast tonight, before you both start your journey back to Alamut tomorrow."

A/N: Okay, there was the latest update. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters.

However, I do have some distressing news. I won't be able to post updates for the next couple of days. **ducks** Please don't hurt me. But I'll have some amazing updates as soon as I can post again. I promise.

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For that night, such a short time, Dastan was able to forget about what was happening outside of the palace walls. And it seemed, at the present time, Tamina was enjoying the same feeling. She sat with him, enjoying the ambience of the dining hall. Every once in a while, she would turn to look back at Dastan and smile, as she was conversing with his brother's wives.

Dastan would have been deliriously happy if they hadn't had the prospect of leaving for Alamut hanging heavily over their heads. He had a beautiful, wonderful wife and she was already carrying his child.

_If that blasted dagger…no, no_, he thought to himself. _The dagger is what brought them together_. Dastan couldn't bring himself to curse the reason he had said wife.

Dastan had come a long way from orphaned street child to a Prince of Persia and now he would be a ruler of Alamut with Tamina. And he would be the father of the next guardian of the dagger.

Without realizing it, he was grinning madly, ear to ear.

"What has put such a smile on your face, dear prince?" Tamina asked, whispering in his ear. She was reveling in the jealous look she was receiving from the other prince's wives; apparently Tus and Garsiv were not as appreciative of their significant others.

Dastan pulled her onto his lap in one swift movement, causing the people around them to laugh and smile at their easy display of affection.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it is that you're giving me the chance to be a father," Dastan said honestly.

"Fortunately, or unfortunately, you are going to be the father to the next guardian of the dagger," Tamina explained.

"If it is a girl," he added.

"True enough," Tamina said. "But if I am correct, as I usually am, your child, boy or girl, will still have a heavy task ahead of them."

Dastan laughed heartily. "I doubt its going to be easy being a child of Persia and Alamut, that much is true."

"Just being _our_ child will be rough, let a lone one of Persia or Alamut," Tamina replied. "Growing up and learning the only way to fully protect the dagger was by giving up my life…"

"That certainly must not have been easy, princess, yet you took on the task bravely," Dastan said sympathetically.

Tamina did not need Dastan to feel sorry for her. While being the guardian of the dagger was not always easy or pleasant, it certainly wasn't much of hardship. She lived in a palace, behind walls and gates that had only been breached by Dastan, who now stood by her side to protect her and the city. And, of course, the Hassansin who now held the dagger.

"Dastan, it…" Tamina began. "It was not more difficult than…"

"Growing up on the street?" Dastan replied.

He didn't mean it quite as harsh as it came out.

"My life wasn't so easy for a while, but I am extremely content now knowing that everything happens for a reason and that my life serves a purpose."

"Did you ever know your parents?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I was a child on the streets for as long as I can remember."

"I literally owe Dastan my right arm," Bis said, interrupting their moment.

He had been into the wine since he had heard the bad news of the stolen dagger. Bis was the man who followed Dastan into battle without question or thought, but this dagger…this dagger might be the end of him.

"Bis…" Dastan said warningly. "Maybe you should just go get some sleep," Dastan said. "Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"I am fine, Dastan. Tamina, _princess_," Bis slurred happily. "Dastan saved my arm and my life many times. Once, I somehow wound up in front of the king's soldiers in the marketplace. I s'pose I surprised the horse, because it reared, throwing the man off," Bis explained, acting the whole scene out in front of them. "My punishment was removal of my arm, although I don't quite understand it…"

"They wanted to take his arm and were very close to doing so, but I stopped them," Dastan said quickly, effectively finishing the story. "Bis, sleep, please, before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"No, no. I owe you my life, Dastan," he said getting misty-eyed.

Tamina giggled at the man before him while Dastan sat embarrassed. He rested his head on Tamina's shoulder. Nothing he could say was going to get Bis to go to sleep.

"Let yourself enjoy this, husband," Tamina said. "Tomorrow might not be as pleasant."

"Princess, as long as you are with me, things will be pleasant," Dastan said, breathing heavily in her ear.

The wine he'd had was starting to get to him as well, but it was affecting him differently. Dastan's eyes were getting heavy and he was having increasing difficulty keeping his eyes open.

"Dastan, perhaps you should consider going to get some sleep yourself," Tamina said. "You will need your sleep as well,"

Dastan shook himself and smiled his charming smile.

"And risk Bis telling everyone terribly embarrassing tales of a younger me? I think not."

That moment, Bis yawned, stretched and promptly fell face first on the floor. He was fast asleep.

"I don't think you're going to need to worry about embarrassing tales this evening, sir," Tamina replied.

"Embarrassing Dastan stories? I might have a few of them," Garsiv said, approaching them from across the room.

"I'm not going to win this battle tonight, am I?" Dastan asked. 

"I don't think so," Tamina said.

"Hey Tus!" Garsiv shouted across the room at his older brother. "Come here, we're telling Dastan stories."

It was a good thing that Dastan was a good sport; into the evening hours, stories were told in his "honor". Tamina learned far more about her new husband, but to her credit, she did not join into the laughter in the room.

But soon it became very late in the night and Dastan and Tamina had a very long journey back to Alamut in the morning.

"Brothers, I must bid you a good night," Dastan said. "And if I don't see you in…"

"Don't be stupid, Dastan," Garsiv said. "We're going with you."

"What?" he asked. He was shocked; why would his brothers go with him?

"Tus and I decided that you're going to need our help, particularly because Tamina is in her present condition."

"I cannot ask you to do such a thing," Tamina replied, eyes beginning to rim with tears.

"You aren't asking, princess," Tus said. "You are family now. And we protect our family," he smiled encouragingly.

"We don't even know what we're doing yet," Dastan argued. "You can't—"

"Neither can you," Garsiv said. "You cannot blindly run out into the desert. You cannot launch a campaign with just you and your pregnant wife."

"This dagger is mine to protect, and none of you should be running off to protect anything," Tamina said. "Including you, Dastan."

All three men stared at her, saying nothing.

"What?" Tamina asked.

"Tamina, _princess_, with all due respect, you are pregnant. You cannot go out and expect to fight a Hassansin," Dastan said.

He knew he was playing with fire here. Dastan knew Tamina wasn't going to take no for an answer, but it had to be said.

"I am going to take you back to Alamut and then _I _am going to find the dagger. _You_ will remain safe behind Alamut's walls and protect our child."

Tamina opened her mouth and closed it, attempting to say something. But she didn't know what to say. She felt she needed to argue with her husband, but Dastan was right. She needed to protect the child growing inside of her, because they were going to be the next guardian of said dagger.

However, if the dagger was gone, it wouldn't matter if it had a guardian or not.

"All right," Tamina said quietly.

The men were staring at her once more in shocked silence.

"What was that?" Dastan asked her.

"All right. You're right. I'll stay in Alamut. You can find the dagger and bring it back," she said. "I am going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, gentlemen."

She bid her good nights to the prince's wives and excused herself from the room, leaving everyone shocked in her wake.

"What just happened?" Dastan asked, once he and his brothers were the only ones left in the hall.

His brother's wives had departed shortly after Tamina and let the brothers discuss their plan of action for the morning and the days to come.

"I think your wife just agreed to what you ask of her," Tus smiled.

"I should probably feel better about this then," Dastan replied. "Why don't I?"

"I couldn't tell you," Garsiv said. "But you were always the sensitive one."

Dastan sent an evil look in his brother's direction in response.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Dastan," Tus said. "Tamina is a smart woman. And she's a strong woman. She knows what she has to do, for her kingdom and for the both of you."

The three princes of Persia got no sleep that night. They spent the entire night planning out a strategy for the upcoming days. Tus had gotten information about the Hassansins fromt their father and they were going to use the secret information against them. Hopefully, the secretive group hadn't changed any of their practices.

The next morning, Tamina was awoken by panicked shouts from all around the palace. With her eyes closed, she focused on what the people were shouting.

Fire.

Fire?

Tamina was trying to process the situation as Dastan came crashing into their chambers, still dressed in his clothes from last night's feast. His eyes were wild as he ran into the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked, clearly panic stricken.

"I'm fine," Tamina replied quickly. "What's going on?"

"Nasaf is under attack. Probably the Warlord Kosh. Do you know where my armor is?"

He was talking so quickly that Tamina barely had enough time to process that he was looking for his armor. And what did people need armor for? They needed it to do battle.

"No, you can't go fight," Tamina said.

"I _have_ to go fight," Dastan said. "I have to defend Nasaf. Tus and Garsiv are waiting for me," he said, pulling on his breastplate.

Tamina was fighting back tears, but she had to help her husband.

"Then let me help you get ready properly," Tamina said as one stray tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

A/N: Okay, there was my newest update. I am so sorry that I took so long putting it up here, but real life called.

Please, feel free to leave a review, in fact, I totally encourage it! I would love to have my night brightened by many reviews. (hint, hint)

Thank you all in advance!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dastan was angry. So very, very angry. Someone had decided to attack his city. There were buildings and walls burning and the people of Nasaf were running; screaming for their lives.

Once King Sharaman had been awoken and alerted of the attack, he called an immediate council with his three sons, who were still awake.

"My sons, I am at a loss for words to describe what is occurring. We need to make a decision. And we need to do it quickly," the king said sadly. "No one has ever been so bold as to attack our royal city."

"You mean, no one has been so blatantly stupid," Garsiv replied, sitting back in his chair and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I have sen tout one set of troops, sweeping the city already, father. We must begin our defense," Tus said. He would be king, sooner rather than later, so he had to be diplomatic. And he needed to prove himself to his father.

"This has to be Kosh," Garsiv said.

"I don't know if he's intelligent enough for this," Tus replied.

"You're awfully quiet," the king said to Dastan. "What are your thoughts?"

Dastan was silent for a moment. He needed to focus the many thoughts running through his mind.

"I think…I think that we owe it to the people of Nasaf and all of Persia to go out and defend the city," Dastan replied.

Garsiv nodded in silent agreement while Tus stared fixedly at his ceremonial beads that he always had.

Dastan stood suddenly. "We are under attack. We must fight," Dastan said.

"Yes! I'll meet you at the stables. We ride out as soon as possible," Garsiv said. "Are you coming?"

Tus looked up from his wringing hands to his father's face. The king nodded. They all knew what they had to do.

"Yes. I'm going. The people of Nasaf will be looking to us. We must stand with them, if not in front of them to keep them safe," Tus said.

The four men looked at one another and left the room, each heading in their separate directions.

That was when Dastan feverishly dashed into his chambers, scaring Tamina who was still only partially awake.

"I have to fight," he had explained.

He was struggling with his breastplate that he had just recently found. Dastan had never been so anxious going into a battle before. His fingers fumbled with the ties and he was quickly becoming frustrated with the whole thing.

"No, you can't go fight," Tamina said.

"I _have_ to go fight," Dastan said. I have to defend Nasaf. Tus and Garsiv are waiting for me," he said, pulling on his arm guards.

Tamina was fighting back tears, but she had to help her husband. She could see he was struggling a bit himself.

"Then let me help you get ready properly," Tamina said as one stray tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Her delicate fingers made quick work of the ties, and she secured the armor to her husband's body.

He turned to face her and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be fine," Dastan said.

"You know as well as I do that you cannot promise that," Tamina replied. She was trying to keep her edge, but her emotions were clear.

"Believe me, Tamina. Whoever was the unfortunate soul who is burning my city will sincerely regret it when I am finished with them," Dastan said.

He calmed slightly, just saying it out loud, but the panicked expression on Tamina's face wouldn't let him relax totally.

"Promise me you'll come back to me," she said, staring into his eyes.

"I promise you, Tamina," Dastan said, kissing her.

"I have to go," Dastan said.

With one last look, Dastan exited the room.

The city was deserted like the three princes had never seen before. Those capable of definding the city's walls were doing so and the woman and children were doing their best to stay safe. Being out of harm's way was important.

"I want to know who did this," Tus said as they rode closer to the carnage.

There were bodies of the men who had immediately rushed to the city's defense littered all around them.

"I think we'll know soon enough," Dastan replied.

While the supports and high towers of the city were burning, there were no armies as skilled those of Persia.

"I need to get on the other side," Dastan. "I need to get out to see the other side."

"You can't go out there," Tus said.

"It's suicide!" Garsiv agreed as another explosion rocked the buildings around them.

Dastan steered his stallion out of the path of a piece of crumbling building that was getting closer and closer to the ground.

"They wouldn't expect us coming from the other side. We need to do something," Dastan said.

"When do the next troops come in?" Garsiv asked Tus.

"They should be on their way here now,' Tus replied, looking back toward the center of the city.

"We could split them up," Dastan said. "We don't have much time to chat about this, Tus."

"Okay, Dastan, you…you take a group of the men out the western gate. Garsiv and I will lead the remainder of the men through the northern gate to the front line of this," Tus said. "We will meet in the middle."

"You're looking at me like Tamina was," Dastan said. "We will survive this and we will see each other again so you can tell my wife some more embarrassing stories of me."

Tus finally cracked a smile and Garsiv choked slightly as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Let's just go," Tus said. "This is a serious matter. No laughter. Focus yourselves. I know it's hard for you both," he finished.

Dastan rode back into the center of the city and found the troops that Tus had put together. Some of them were Dastan's men, including Bis.

"Come on, men! We're going to surprise these fools by going around them," Dastan said.

"Why is it that I _should_ feel safe with a prince of Persia, but I never actually am?" Bis asked. "Why are _we_ the ones going?"

"Because _we_ are the only ones crazy enough to make it work," Dastan said. "Western gate, men! Follow me!" he said, turning his attention to the men on horses before him.

They rode their horses to the gate and dismounted. The horses were going to be too noisy to sneak around on, so the men would have to go by foot. Besides, it was easier to hide men on foot rather than men on horseback.

Dastan took one last look up at the city that he had always called home. He was trying not to get too sentimental, but it was impossible. He was born there and his father was still inside. So were brothers. It was up to Dastan to make this plan work.

The plan that wasn't yet fully formed.

The plan that was happening on its own.

Dastan was not only going to have to make this plan up as he was going, but he was going to have to make it work with the smallest body count possible. Neither seemed like very likely prospects, but you never know unless you try it first.

They were creeping as quietly as their boots would let them. Which was more unlikely than anything else because these men were the roughest, toughest men of Persia. Creeping along quietly was not any one of their strong suits.

The attackers of Nasaf were a moderately large group. Dastan's men crept along, watching the offending army attempting to break down the main gate of the royal city. If it wasn't his home city, Dastan would have admired the firepower that they were employing on the stone walls of Nasaf. But it was his home city. And therefore, all the admiration that he could have held for the offenders was non-existent and served as a very strong reason to take them out.

The warriors at the front gates were using a battering ram and torches. Lucky for Nasaf, Dastan was on their side, because he immediately saw what they were doing wrong. Dastan urged the men to keep following him and they continued on.

The next line of defense was lines of archers. There had to be at least six lines of men, all aiming bows and arrows at the walls. Dastan hoped none of them caught sight of him or the men as they snuck by.

"This is a bigger operation than I thought," Bis said, standing along side of Dastan. He put his hand up above his eyes to shield them from the hot sun reflecting on the sand.

"It would have to be in order for them to think they could take down the capital city. Whether these are Persians or not, they would have to be stupid not to bring everything they had," Dastan replied. "And we'll have to show them how stupid they are for doing so."

Dastan looked ahead of them. The cover of the hills and small groups of trees and shrubs was rapidly decreasing. Soon, they wouldn't have any cover of any kind and hopefully they would be close enough to strike.

Whispering, Dastan called the men in close to him.

"What we need is to do is to sneak in near the general," Dastan began. "If we can silently get through everyone in charge, the troops won't know what happened at first and they'll be distracted enough that my brothers can bring their soldiers in. They'll decimate this lot," he said with total confidence.

"Are these the people with the dagger?" Bis asked.

"They don't look like Hassansins to me," Dastan replied. "They're usually a bit less obvious, but no less deliberate."

"This is no time to talk in riddles, Dastan," Bis said. "If these people don't have the dagger, do you think they want it?"

"Probably not. Why attack the capital city if the dagger resides in Alamut?" Dastan asked. "It doesn't make much sense. I think my brother was right: it must be Kosh. But if I survive this, please don't share that last sentiment with Garsiv," he said. "Or Tus," he added. "Or even Tamina."

"That's a lot to remember. I think it must take a prince to remember such things. I don't think _I, _a lowly…"

"Come on," Dastan smiled, motioning for his best friend, and everyone else, to follow along with behind him.

By the time they reached the general tents, Dastan's men were good and angry. They had watched these men, most likely Persians, attacking their capital city. And the damage they were doing, it could be repaired, but it was going to be a major inconvenience.

Dastan and his men looked much like those men of the offending army. Their major problem was that they weren't fighting against the gates before them.

A man approached them.

"Why aren't you following orders?" the nameless man asked.

Dastan's response was to cut the man down, using his two swords from his back. His men followed suit immediately. They were armed and ready for the assault that was coming.

Dastan's arms were burning in pain as he methodically worked them, swinging his curved swords.

Perspiration formed on every inch of his body as assailant after assailant, now distracted from the war at hand, came running toward him and his men.

There were no shortage of men to fight Dastan, but after what seemed like ages, an exhausted Dastan and Bis were greeted by a familiar face. It was the face of the warlord Kosh walking towards them.

The men stopped fighting and those that were allied with Kosh dropped their gaze to their feet in respect of their leader. Dastan stood confidently, if breathing hard, and looked right into the man's face.

"It takes a lot of bravery and confidence to invade the camp of a warlord. Especially one of mine," the man said.

"It takes a lot of _stupidity_ to attack the capital city," Dastan said. "Particularly when all of the princes are present," Dastan said, trying to size the man up.

He was slightly shorter than Dastan, but much wider. A man who didn't do much of his own work.

The man's dark hair was streaked with grey and his skin was tanned from the endless sun of the desert. As he sneered at Dastan's response, he showed his front two gold teeth, obviously meant as a way to impress the people he met. But it didn't to anything for Dastan. But Dastan was never one for obvious displays of wealth. Or men who attacked his city.

"What do you want?" Dastan asked, after the man sized Dastan up much the way Dastan had done just previously.

"I actually think I have something you want…" he trailed off, as he produced the dagger from inside his robes.

Dastan clenched is jaw. It made him sick to see someone else holding the dagger of time. He silently prayed to whoever was listening that it was empty of the magical sands that could reverse the time. How did he get it?

"Let me ask you again, what do you want?" Dastan said coolly.

"I want the sands. Bring that pretty little wife of yours out here," Kosh said. "You can share her with the men of Persia, but I get first crack at her."

Something snapped inside of Dastan. It was one thing to insult him, but now Kosh had defiled his city and was speaking ill of his wife. He wouldn't stand for it.

Dastan lunged forward, both of his curved swords in his hands. Kosh's men ran forward, in defense of their leader, but Kosh produced his own weapon. He deflected Dastan's blows, matching his skill.

But the speed wasn't there.

While Kosh was excellent at deflecting the attacks he predicted, Dastan was younger and faster at making these happen.

Dastan knocked the long sword from Kosh's hands and holstered his own and started wailing on the man with his bare hands.

"What," the man said between blows. "You don't want to share that beautiful wife?" he said. "The things I could do…"

Dastan didn't want to hear what things he could do. He knew that he was trying to distract Dastan, but it wasn't going work. He was just going to beat the man into silence and not have to worry about him anymore.

"If you had any respect for anything, you'd leave my wife out of this," Dastan said as he knocked the man to the ground.

The man might have out-weighed Dastan, but Dastan was so angry that it didn't matter.

"And you wouldn't attack the royal city," Dastan said. "Give me the dagger."

"No," the man said through bloodied lips.

Dastan's hands were cut up and bruised as he repeatedly struck the man in the face. He knocked a couple teeth out from the man, and Dastan was hoping they were the gold ones that sparkled in the sunlight.

Dastan was so lost in the fist fight that he was in that he hadn't realized that Tus and Garsiv had ridden up on their respective mounts. But at the sight of their youngest brother beating the man under him to a pulp, they jumped down and pulled him away from him.

"Leave him alive!" Tus shouted at Dastan. "He can stand trial this way."

Dastan was breathing hard with sweat dripping down his face and stinging his eyes.

"You did a good job, brother," Garsiv said. "We were able to take down the army."

Dastan coughed as he tried to catch his breath and turned around to look at where the war had previously been occurring.

The Persian army had been strong and determined enough to take out the offenders while Dastan had only fought the one man.

"Hold on," Dastan said as his brothers tried to pull him away.

"Dastan, it's over," Tus said.

"No, I just need the dagger."

"The dagger?" Garsiv asked. "The Hassansins have the dagger."

"No, the Hassansins gave the dagger to him," Dastan said, starting to finally catch his breath.

His brothers let go of him and Dastan walked painfully toward the man who was now being chained up.

"I think this belongs my wife," he said, taking it from the man's belt. "And now you are going to know what its like to actually going to stand trial for your crimes against Persia."

Dastan spit in the man's direction and walked away, back toward his brothers. 

"What are we doing with the rest of them?" Dastan asked.

"We are going to make them _all_ stand trial," Tus said. "They all deserve it. I don't think father will have an issue with that."

"I think even if he does have an issue, it's something that will have to be done," Garsiv said. "Good job, little brother," the man said again, clapping his brother on his back.

"Let's get you back to the palace. Your wife won't be pleased that we let you get all dirtied up," Tus said. "And I, for one, don't want to see her face, when she sees yours."

"I think, Tus, that she'll forget about my face when she sees I'm holding the dagger."

A/N: Okay, so there was my latest update. A little longer than normal, yes. What did you all think? Please review, I need to know if you all liked the action that just occurred and what I can do to make it better.

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

To describe Princess Tamina as beside herself with worry would be a gross understatement. She had joined the other princesses and the king in the throne room. The king sat solemnly on the elaborate throne while Tamina paced around her sisters-in-law.

"Dear Princess Tamina," the king began. "My sons have been running into wars before, many times, and they have always returned. They might not necessarily come back unharmed, but they have always returned."

"How do you keep yourself occupied when they are gone, king?" Tamina asked.

"That is something I have not fully mastered yet, my dear. And probably never will," the king said quietly as he put a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"So all we do is wait?" Tamina asked.

"Yes, that is all you can do," one of Tus' wives said.

Tamina whipped around.

"And we would all appreciate it if you would sit down and be quiet. We are all worried about our husbands."

"Then do something! You sit here in silence while your husbands run off? Do something," Tamina shouted.

"Ladies, ladies," the king said. "Please calm down, my sons will return to you. Have faith."

The women nodded silently and went back to the embroidery and tapestries they had been working on and Tamina continued to pace nervously.

The palace was silent for a while until cheers were echoing from outside the palace into the hall they were all staying in for the time being.

Tamina, who had been close to tears at the moment, bolted from the room and out of the main corridor looking for her husband and his brothers.

She gasped in horror at the sight, despite the celebrating crowds around the three men.

All three of the men were bruised and dirty. Their clothes were torn and their hair a matted mess. But Dastan seemed to have taken the worst of the beatings. And if he looked the way he did, Tamina didn't dare see the men he'd been fighting. She was sure that they were probably dying, if not already dead.

Dastan was limping into the room between his brothers, using the two of them as support for his weakened body. But Dastan managed a smile for his wife. Dastan turned to each of his brothers and nodded as his signal that he could go on his own now.

"I promised I'd be back," he said limping the rest of the way to Tamina.

"Oh, Dastan," she sobbed at the sight of the bruised and cut up man before her. "What happened?"

"Well, there was this army…" Dastan began.

"It was Kosh," Garsiv replied, not willing to listen to Dastan's sarcastic comments at the moment.

"Kosh?" the king replied. "He's never been so bold—"

"He didn't ever have this before," Dastan said, holding up the dagger.

Tamina's eyes grew wide. She was angry, but she was definitely more surprised than anything.

"The dagger?" Tamina asked. "But…"

"The Hassansins must be employed by Kosh. And while we have Kosh, he must have left someone in charge of things wherever he keeps camp," Dastan said. "Which we have never been able to find."

Tamina helped him to a seat and he slowly sat down, trying not to cause any more harm to his already beaten body.

She silently looked him over, trying to note his injuries, as he continued to speak to his brothers and father. His face had cuts that were probably not too deep and bruises that were forming across the left side of his face.

His still fisted hands were very bloody and more cut up than his face. She was terrified of finding out the damage that his body had taken underneath his clothing and armor he was still wearing.

"So, our next course of action, since we now have the dagger in our possession once more, is to find the rogue Hassansins and eliminate them," the king said. "Like I had attempted to do before."

"It will be quite a feat to find the whole lot of them," Tus said. "But I know we can do it."

"We must bring an end to these assassins for hire," the king said. "It is my fault they exist in the first place."

"Father…" Garsiv began.

"No, no. I thought before that we would have a need for them, that they could do what we couldn't. I'll admit I was naïve and very wrong. So now I default to my sons, who must now clean up the mess I have created," the king explained sadly.

"Father, you could not have foreseen this. No one could have," Dastan said.

"King Sharaman," Tamina began. "We all are eternally grateful for everything you have done, especially raising the three sons before you. We all make our own destiny, king, and the Hassansins have chosen their path. We just need to catch up, or perhaps beat them to their final destination."

Tamina put her small hand on Dastan's shoulder, doing it carefully so as not to hurt him. The single act showed her solidarity and allegiance to Persia and her husband and made the king's heart swell with pride.

"Well, now that the threat of Kosh's men alleviated, I think my sons are due a rest," the king said. "I think we could all use some rest," he said, looking to Tamina.

Tamina nodded. She wasn't sure if it was the child growing within her, even as early as it was, or if it were the pacing and the worrying the battle had caused, but she was exhausted. It wasn't even that far into the afternoon and Tamina was ready to lie down and get some rest.

And for certain, the men of Dastan's family were ready to lie down. It had been a long, tiring morning and they were all very lucky to have returned to the palace in one piece.

Tus and Garsiv's wives had never received such favor from their king and they were silently rolling their eyes at the look that King Sharaman and Tamina were sharing.

"Dastan, I think we should go back to our chambers," Tamina said quietly.

Dastan had been zoning in and out of the conversation happening around him. He knew what they had been talking about, but wasn't sure why they were all going back to their chambers now.

However, Dastan wasn't going to argue with anyone.

He ached everywhere. His hands were cut up and raw from beating Kosh senseless and the rest of his body had enough bruises and cuts that he could barely move without wanting to scream in pain. Dastan was going to need help getting to his chambers and was worried that Tamina wasn't going to be able to support him.

Tamina saw the look on Dastan's face and recognized it pain.

"Here," Tamina said, holding out her arm.

"Tamina…"

"I am stronger than I look, Dastan," Tamina replied. "Now, come on."

Dastan didn't need to be told twice; he started to slowly move. He took her arm, careful not to put too much of his weight on her.

"We shall meet again for supper," the king said. "I will send out word once it is prepared," he addressed the group. He then turned to Dastan. "And I want you to _actually_ rest."

Dastan grinned through his grimace of pain and allowed Tamina to lead him through the maze of corridors to their chambers.

Dastan closed his eyes the second he laid down on the bed.

"You need to take your armor off," Tamina said.

"Too tired," Dastan said.

"You're getting our bedding all dirty," Tamina tried. "You need to get cleaned up. You need to have your wounds looked at."

"I don't want to have my _wounds_ looked at," Dastan replied tiredly. He had exhausted himself in battle, but truly didn't feel it until that exact moment. "I just want to get some sleep."

Tamina sighed. This was one of the few times she wasn't going to press the matter.

"All right," Tamina said. "Go ahead and sleep. Rest up, dear prince."

"We'll leave for Alamut tomorrow," Dastan mumbled in his almost-asleep state.

"Don't worry about that now," Tamina said, putting a hand to his sweat and dirt covered forehead. "Just rest."

"The sands of the gods will still need to be protected, my love," he continued to mumble. "We will have to return."

He then drifted off to sleep, still mumbling things about the dagger and the sands.

Tamina took the dagger from her belt and looked at it. It was the same dagger she had sworn to protect so long ago and yet it felt so different. This dagger still had the ability to reverse time, to change things, but Tamina wanted nothing more than for it to not exist any more.

She was happier than she'd ever been in her life and this dagger was causing more problems than ever before. But if the dagger didn't exist, she would have never met Dastan.

Tamina smiled as she looked at her sleeping husband and put her free hand to her stomach.

Life was going to get a lot more difficult, protecting both her husband and child, as well as the dagger. And now she was more determined to do it all.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of lost my muse, so I've been trying to get it back.

I'm going to try harder to get chapters out, but school starts in a couple days, so…yeah…

Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews on the last chapter, it makes my day to get these reviews. And, it its not too much trouble, please review again.


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Chapter 12

Part One

Dastan woke in the middle of the night. He tried to move, but he almost screamed in pain. He was hungry and thirsty, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to go anywhere.

His eyes tried to focus in the dim light of the chambers that he shared with his wife. Dastan sighed; it _really_ was the middle of the night and he had slept through dinner.

Moving his head to his right, he noticed that the space beside him was empty. The sheets were cool and it appeared Tamina had never been there that night.

Dastan felt overwhelmed with a feeling of panic. Where was she? Did Tamina leave for Alamut without him?

He fought the pain and pushed himself up on the bed. This pain was no different than the pain from previous battles, but combined with the exhaustion and panic, he was almost unable to move quickly enough. He knocked over the table that had been set bedside with a clear liquid that he assumed was water. The vessel and the table crashed to the stone floor with a metallic thud and the liquid quickly spread across the floor in the nearly-dark room.

Dastan swore loudly.

"Are you trying to wake the whole palace?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Tamina?" Dastan asked as he struggled to squint in the darkness. It was no use; he couldn't see anything.

Stepping forward, he slipped very ungracefully and landed with an equally loud thud as he hit the ground.

He swore again.

Tamina struggled to light an oil lantern near her and she surveyed the sight of her husband laying on the floor of their chamber. She couldn't help but laugh. Tamina tried to stifle it, as to not offend him, but resistance was futile.

Tamina continued to giggle, but got up from the chaise she had been sleeping on and moved to her husband who was groaning in embarrassment on the floor.

"I love you," Tamina said.

"I'm not entirely sure why you would pick this particular moment to express that sentiment, but…" Dastan began.

Tamina reached out for her husband and he took her hand and allowed her to help him up without complaint.

"I love you, too," Dastan said, holding her close. "But why were you sleeping on the chaise?"

"You looked so peaceful, none of us could stand to wake you for dinner and I didn't want to disturb you when I went to bed," Tamina said. "Besides, you were in the middle," she added with a sly grin.

A knock sounded on the door and the chamber door swung open, with Garsiv and Tus in the doorway.

"Is everything all right?" Tus asked, looking at them and then to the table and all of its contents that were now lying on the floor.

"Why is the table overturned?" Garsiv asked his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You wear your sword to sleep?" Dastan asked.

"What happened?" Tus asked, now seeing the water spread across the floor.

"I just woke up and was disoriented, I guess," Dastan said sheepishly. It was a huge mess that was going to have to be cleaned up.

"Sorry to have disturbed you both," Tamina said.

"All right, _I_ am going to go back to sleep," Garsiv said. "I would suggest you do the same, little brother."

Tamina smiled and nodded a good night once more to her brothers-in-law and they left, closing the heavy chamber door behind them.

Tamina was laughing again.

"Because it was not embarrassing enough to have done this in front of you alone?" Dastan asked.

"Why were you so panicked?"

"I thought you had left me again," Dastan said.

"Again?" Tamina replied.

"I suppose it would only be the first time in this timeline," Dastan said. "But the second that I remember."

"And how do you think I could leave you and your family? _My family_?"

"I'm sorry," Dastan replied.

"I hope you learn to trust me, Dastan," Tamina said. "I am certainly not going to go running off in the middle of the night. At least, I don't think I will. I don't have any reason to."

Dastan rubbed his face with his battle-calloused hands. He felt the dried blood and grime on his face and his beard that was longer than he would like it to be. He was still wearing his gauntlets and breastplate.

"I feel…"

"Dirty?" Tamina replied.

"That's the real reason you were sleeping on the chaise, isn't it?" Dastan asked, grinning at her.

"How dare you?" Tamina said, pretending to be offended. "It was actually the smell."

He pulled her closely again. "Well, I've learned to live with the snoring so, all's fair," he said.

He kissed her passionately.

"I think I'm going to get cleaned up," Dastan said.

"It's the middle of the night," Tamina pointed out. "You'll wake everyone else."

"I think they will understand," Dastan said.

"All right, but let me come help you."

"I don't usually have assistance with my baths," Dastan said. "You should sleep."

"Well, you're all out of luck, prince, because I am going with you."

The following morning's wake up was definitely more pleasant than the middle of the night one. Perfumed air danced under Dastan's nose and he instantly recognized the scent: Tamina. She was humming slightly and the sound in her throat made him happier than he thought any sound could.

"Good morning, princess," Dastan said. "And child."

"You're saying good morning to a child that doesn't exist yet?" Tamina smiled.

"Just preparing myself," Dastan said, sitting up in the bed.

He was finally clean. Tamina had helped him get out of his dirty and sweaty armor and clothing and had cleaned up his many cuts and scrapes.

In an effort to keep the noise to a minimum, Dastan had sat in a tub of cool water in order to get clean. It wasn't a problem, it felt good on his bruises, but it wasn't the most relaxing bath he'd ever had.

While he had finished bathing, Tamina had returned to their chamber and changed the sheets and cleaned up the table and the puddle of water in the center of the room. She had been exhausted, but these tasks were necessary if she were going to sleep anymore that night.

Truthfully, Dastan didn't even know that Tamina was capable of such domestic things. While she wasn't the most stuck-up of princesses that he had met in the past, all princesses were brought up with servants to do their things for them.

But Dastan certainly knew enough not to say anything to Tamina about it. Which is why things were so pleasant that morning.

"Are we making plans to leave for Alamut today?" Dastan said. "If we worked quickly, we could probably be back late tonight."

"I wasn't actually planning on going anywhere today," Tamina replied.

"I've had a chat with your father, and he thinks that sending troops ahead would be safer than us just going with the dagger," Tamina said.

"When did you discuss this with my father?" Dastan asked.

"I hope you aren't angry with me. Your father, Tus and Garsiv and I discussed this while you slept last night," she explained. "Please don't be angry with them."

"I just would have liked to be included in the decision-making," Dastan said, standing from the bed.

Still nude, he began pacing the room, clearly agitated.

"Dastan…" Tamina began.

He turned to look at her.

"Please, we didn't _make_ any decisions without you. We only discussed the options. Your father offered his army to go ahead of us and make sure the Hassansins don't make an attempt to take the dagger again. And then the sands will be protected by the presence of the Persian army. Just as long as they don't attack my gates again," Tamina said.

Dastan was silent, contemplating everything she had just said. In reality, it was a very good plan, which is why his father was a great king. He made no disputes about the strategies that his father seemed to be able to create out of nothing, but he had also still wanted to prove he could do the same.

"Get dressed and we can go downstairs. We can discuss the whole thing. We can eat and talk with your family. An hour won't make much of a difference if we decide to go."

"All right," Dastan said. He really thought going back to defend Alamut himself was the best option. And he felt he owed it to the walled city as he had led an attack on it before. But he would listen to what his family had to say, especially if Tamina agreed with them.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, that was just the first part of this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, but school has begun. Yay for it being the last one before they mail me my diploma, boo for it being so ridiculously hot while sitting there.

Hopefully I'll have the second half posted soonly. As always, please review. You all have been so awesome on the reviewing, that I am so grateful, that I just _need_ to keep updating.

Okay, enough rambling! Now start reviewing!


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Chapter 12

Part Two

The morning meal was strained, to say the least. Tus and Garsiv knew instantly that Tamina had discussed their plan with Dastan because he said extremely short greetings to them and then continuously shot them dirty looks across the table.

However, he was respectfully restrained when the king joined them at the table for the meal.

"Now, Dastan, what has put you in such a foul mood this morning?" King Sharaman asked. He might be an older gentleman, but he knew each of his sons very well and could tell right away something was off.

As each of his sons had greeted him that morning, Dastan was the only one who had not smiled. He was quiet and he was barely eating. All of these things were not normal for his youngest son. And all of these things meant something was wrong.

Despite the king's reserved and refined manners, he was not one to mince words or tiptoe around anything. So he would, of course, call his son out.

"Well?" the king asked again, waiting for a response.

Tamina looked back and forth, between father and son. While he was not blood-related to King Sharaman, Tamina could see the similarities. Clearly, the king was a wonderful father, and Tamina had high expectations that Dastan would also be a great father.

"The princess was telling me about what you have all discussed last night at supper," Dastan said.

"Our plans have put you in a foul mood?" the king asked.

The people at the table, everyone included, stopped eating and conversing with one another. No one quite knew how Dastan was going to dig himself out of the hole he was just dropped in, but they were waiting with bated breath to hear it.

Dastan cleared his throat.

"I am not angry with the plans, father," he said. "I am simply…"

"Grouchy?" Garsiv offered.

Dastan threw Garsiv another dirty look.

"I am just…_upset_…that you all decided what was best for Alamut, a city that I am now part-ruler of, without me. I cannot fault you for it, because you are just trying to protect it, which is the ultimate goal, but I would like to be included from now on."

"If you think it best to wake you up after a battle when you clearly need sleep, from now on, we will do so," the king said.

For once, the king sounded agitated. Tamina had not heard this side of the king's personality before. But now she understood Dastan's temper. He could only be pushed so far before things really started to irritate him.

"Father, I know you want the best for Alamut, but _I_ need to protect Alamut."

"One person, even you, cannot protect an entire city, Dastan," the king said quietly.

"I need to make sure that the city is safe. I need to protect my future child."

"If you go running off into the unknown, you won't be around to even know your future children," the king argued.

"Let me send the army, and let Tamina stay here and rest for a bit. It has been a longer three days than anyone can take, even for someone as strong as your wife," the king said.

The king knew he was playing dirty there, carefully choosing reasons that not only would Dastan's mind respond to, but his heart as well, but he had to do it anyway. It wasn't safe for Dastan and Tamina to make the journey across the desert to Alamut while the Hassansins were still running freely. And it was even more dangerous when they added the dagger into the mix. The Hassansins could steal the dagger and immediately run to the sand glass. Their world as they knew it would end if they got a hold of the dagger again. And King Sharaman wasn't about to let that happen.

Dastan knew his father was right. How could he argue with such a sound argument? He couldn't.

But being prideful, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to say that to his father so quickly.

"Dastan?" Tamina said quietly, trying to break the silence and the tension at the table.

Tamina meant the world to him and now he was carrying his child. It was clear that he was going to do _anything_ to keep her safe.

"It's…you're right, father," Dastan said.

Tamina let out a sigh, grateful at the conclusion he had come to while his brothers began to smile. Their father was _always _right, they just needed their youngest brother to come to that conclusion himself.

"Can we eat then?" Garsiv said. "The food is getting cold."

Garsiv laughed and Tus smiled, trying not to laugh. Dastan's face broke out into a smile and soon all of the tension at the morning meal's table dissipated.

Zolm gathered the remaining Hassansins together in a dingy, underground room. He was not pleased that they had once again lost the dagger. But he knew he should never have handed it off to the warlord Kosh.

"What do we do now?" a man with long metal claws asked.

"What is left of Kosh's army will now be under our command," Zolm replied softly. His blue eyes looked watery in the dim light, but the men around him knew it was only a trick of the light. Hassansins did not cry, no matter what. "We need the dagger so we can set time back."

"Obviously," another menacing-looking man replied. He was covered, heat-to-toe in armor and leather, fully prepared for a battle. "But why do we need to set time back?"

"We lost many of our best men do that Prince of Persia. His father disbanded us; made us criminals, even though we worked for the kingdom for many years," Zolm explained. "If we turn time back, we can win the battles and we _will not_ lose the men that we did. We can set time back so far that we won't be branded outlaws in our own country."

The small group of men did not cheer or look otherwise enthused about the forthcoming task. They sat quite still, mentally preparing themselves for the task at hand. They would kill the prince and princess if they got in the way, and they most likely would.

"We need to anticipate the next move of the Persian army, as they know we are still out here and go from there," Zolm explained. "It will probably be easier than we think, as the Persians are generally very simplistic in their military campaigns, compared to the Hassansins at least."

"Prince Dastan will be the hardest hurdle for us," a man in the back corner said. "But if we eliminate his wife, then we will be able to destroy the man."

"Our first task then, is to kill Princess Tamina," Zolm said. "I will speak with my spy in the palace and see when they are planning their return trip to Alamut."

A/N: All right, there was part 2. I ended up writing that waaaaay faster than I thought I would. I hope you all aren't too mad at the cliffhanger now.

Stay cool people. And please review! Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was certainly different to be back living in the palace. It had been a while since Prince Dastan had been a resident at the palace for an extended stay.

While he had was eternally grateful to his father, the king, but he had never felt fully comfortable being waited on hand and food inside the palace walls.

Dastan walked through the corridors as the rising sun was beginning to stream through the windows. He had used many of these windows as doors, or rather, escape routes back out to the city of Nasaf. He smiled as he remembered all the footholds down the side of the palace. Dastan knew the way by heart and would probably never forget it.

Dastan preferred to take his walks while no one else was stirring in the palace. He was able to pass through the different corridors and rooms of the palace without being stopped by anyone. No one was fussing over him and no one was asking him any questions.

It was so early that breakfast hadn't even been laid out yet. And Tamina was still snoring in their chamber. So it was very surprising to run into his father at that early hour.

"My dear son, why on earth are you awake so early?" the king asked. But before Dastan could answer, the king broke out in a merry laugh. "I forgot for a moment, you always prefer to walk these corridors early."

"Yes, father," Dastan smiled. "I much prefer a simpler lifestyle."

"Something that living in a palace isn't quite conducive to," King Sharaman replied.

"I've somehow been able to stand it," Dastan laughed. "You know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, father."

"Of course I know," King Sharaman answered, putting a comforting arm around his son. "What is worrying you right now, son?"

Dastan was speechless for a moment. "I'm not worried about anything."

King Sharaman looked at his son with an expectant look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Dastan looked around the halls, and then put a hand to his father's arm. "Can we speak somewhere else?"

His father nodded yes and they headed down the corridor to his father's private chambers.

Once they had finally sat down, his father asked him the same question once more. "What worries you, my son?"

"What worries me? I am now worried about everything. I have a wife, who is carrying my child. I am completely intertwined with this blasted dagger. And then there are the Hassansins that seem to be wreaking havoc in Persia," Dastan explained.

King Sharaman smiled.

"Oh, please tell me you aren't laughing at my life," Dastan said sadly.

"Of course I'm not laughing at you," the king said. "I have always seen greatness in you, Dastan. Even in the marketplace when you were a young boy. So I have no doubts in my aged mind that you will succeed at these enormous tasks. Besides, I think that fighting the last of the Hassansins is going to be an equal task to that of raising a child."

"Are you really comparing deadly assassins to a child?" Dastan asked. "Father, I absolutely value your opinion, because you are the wisest man in Persia, but…" 

"Believe me, Dastan, once that child has been born and you are tasked with his or her welfare, and I believe you to be the kind of man who will be deeply involved in the raising of said child, once you've cleaned it up or made sure it hasn't hurt itself as it runs through the halls of Alamut's palace, you'll be wishing it was as easy as fighting an assassin. With an assassin, there is black and white. Raising a child is mostly the grey area between."

Dastan looked at his father with a confused expression on his face.

"I am not entirely certain I understand. Tus and Garsiv don't long to run off to war," Dastan said. "They generally enjoy being here."

"They do enjoy being here. But they don't necessarily raise their children the way I feel you will. Your children will have the benefit of a father who knows more than being spoiled princes living in a palace," King Sharaman said. "Your children will be raised in the palace, safe behind the walls, but they will have your experiences as part of their upbringing. And they will probably get Tamina's beauty," the king finished.

"I certainly hope so," Dastan laughed.

"Take things one at a time, Dastan," the king said. "These things will fall in line for us all."

Dastan stood from his seat across from his father and began to pace. "How can you be so sure?"

"Dastan, I have been through many things in my lifetime, nothing quite like this, but difficult things nonetheless. And somehow, someway, I have been able to overcome them," the king explained. "You need to trust in yourself, and Tamina, and know that things will work out."

Dastan smiled genuinely at his father.

"And son, my advice about your wife who is now with-child, do whatever you can to make her the most comfortable. I'm glad you've agreed to stay here for an extended visit so Tamina can rest. She'll need all of her strength later on," King Sharaman said. "Have you ever been present at any of your nieces or nephews births?"

"Absolutely not," Dastan replied. "I have been purposely far, far away from those occasions."

"Well, then you are in for a grand surprise. You will be very surprised with just how strong your wife can be," the King said. "Now, I suggest you go back and join her before she wakes. I still feel we owe the princess for the siege on her city. The least I can do is make sure she doesn't wake alone in a strange place."

Dastan nodded and headed out of the doorway. He didn't even think about the path he was taking, it was as though he was being controlled by a puppeteer with invisible strings. He didn't stop to look at any of his surroundings like he did on the way out originally; he just continued on his way back to his chambers.

He was grateful to have the wisdom of his father and brothers with him in this time. But Dastan knew that waiting too long to go back to Alamut would be a mistake. Tamina would not be able to make a long journey once her pregnancy had gotten too far along. He would not want to risk her health and safety in the heat of the desert while she was almost ready to have his child.

What if Tamina decided she wanted to stay until the baby was born? She didn't have family of her own so it was only natural that she would want to stay with the support of his family. But it was absolutely the worst idea to travel with a newborn. Actually, it was terrible to try and travel with a child at any age. It was virtually impossible to know what was safe and what wasn't and there wouldn't be any way to make sure that the mother and child remained safe.

Dastan knew they wouldn't be able to prolong their stay much longer, no matter what his family said.

He pushed open the heavy door to his chamber and entered. Tamina was still asleep, the linens of the bed wound around her tiny frame. Dastan smiled. He couldn't wait until the baby started to grow within her body. He was sure she wasn't going to be as excited as he was.

"You're staring at me again, must you do that?" Tamina asked, opening her eyes to look at the man before her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just lost in your beauty once more," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear prince," Tamina said. "I feel like I was run over by a herd of camel."

"I hear that's how most pregnant woman feel," Dastan said.

Tamina raised one eyebrow and looked at Dastan incredulously. "Oh yes? How many pregnant women do you converse with on a regular basis? You are now an expert?"

"I have spoken with my brother's wives on occasion," Dastan said, taking one of her feet into his calloused hands. "I have to ask you something."

Tamina leaned back and moaned in pleasure at Dastan's actions.

"Yes?"

"I am hoping that you will agree to return to Alamut sooner, rather than later," Dastan said. "While you need the rest right now, I think it would be best if we make our trip before it is even more unsafe for you to travel through the desert."

Tamina sat up and looked at Dastan, who was still holding her foot. She was silent for a couple of breaths, trying to decide what was going through her husband's mind. While she had learned a lot about the man since they had been married, sometimes, he just truly surprised her.

"Dastan, while admire you wanting to move me while I can still move, I am still not going to have the child for a long time. It's not a terribly long time from now, but it isn't tomorrow either. I know I am not going to want to go once my belly is as big as a horse's and you know that, but do you really want to leave your family so soon?"

Dastan smiled at his wife.

"Something has changed you, Dastan," she said. Dastan's face fell with worry. "No, no, not in a bad way. You're just different than the man I met after you knocked down my…_our_…city's walls."

"I…"

"No, let me finish. I always knew that you were a great man, from the moment I first saw you with the dagger in your belt—"

"Wait, what?" Dastan said.

"What? You walked into the high temple and stood in the doorway with the dagger in your belt and…"

"Yes, but no. You're remembering the past that didn't happen, Tamina," Dastan smiled.

Tamina smiled back.

"I just hope you don't remember the part where you didn't like me," Dastan said.

"You ruined our moment," Tamina replied.

"I'm truly sorry, princess," he said, taking the hand that had caressed his cheek and kissing the palm. "I never thought I would be married at all, so every morning I wake up next to you is truly amazing. I used to be ready and willing to run off and defend my father's kingdom and leave everything behind, but now I can't imagine leaving your side for anything."

"That would be the difference I was speaking of earlier," Tamina said. "I love you, Dastan. No matter what you decide to do. I might not always agree with your decisions, but I'll support you. And if you think it best to leave within the next couple of days, then I will be readying things to make that possible."

A/N: Okay, so that whole regular, timely update thing hasn't happened yet. But I'm trying, so I hope that counts for something. I like Dastan and Tamina and hope I'm characterizing them well.

Please, please, please review!

I could really use the positive encouragement right now. Thanks in advance!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the short time that Tamina had known Dastan, she learned that he didn't like camels (or ostriches), he could climb any wall he approached, no matter how few crevices existed, and he was fiercely protective of all of his family members.

Tamina had been taught the same thing; to value family above else, but she no longer had any family she could protect. She sighed deeply as she thought back on her family.

It is one daughter's job, and one daughter only, to remain in Alamut as high priestess and protector of the dagger. In cases where there is only one daughter, the process is very simple: it is her task and her task alone to take on the guardianship of the sacred dagger of Alamut.

More often than not, though, there is more than one daughter in the family. All female children are educated in the basics of the dagger and why it is so vitally important to life. But only one daughter would be chosen for the task.

It is generally assumed, though, that the task will fall on the shoulders of the eldest daughter. She would have the most knowledge and training in the practices and rituals. And she would have been around longest to see what her mother has had to do to keep the dagger safe. But it really all comes down to an evaluation by the high council.

Once the eldest daughter reaches thirteen years old, it is necessary that she go before the council for them to determine if she is the woman destined to rule Alamut after her mother.

What's strange is that Tamina was actually the younger of the two daughters in her family.

On the thirteenth birthday of her older sister, Yasmine, the family gathered outside the door of the high council.

"Mother, I know I am not meant to be the guardian of the dagger," Yasmine said before her evaluation by the high council.

"I know, my dear. I know," their mother said. She was the guardian of the dagger at the time.

"I think Tamina should do it," Yasmine replied as her mother brushed out her long dark hair.

Tamina, who was only six, looked up from the doll she was playing with as she sat on the floor.

"Tamina is only six years old, Yasmine," their mother replied. "And if the high council makes the decision that _you_ are to be the guardian of the dagger of time, then _you_ will _have_ to take the heavy task. And you must take it without argument."

Tamina's older sister nodded. She would take the heavy burden of the dagger whether she liked it or not if it was decided.

The evaluation process was really just a series of questions. Each question was preceded by a lengthy situation to which they had to interpret. Once the situation had been explained and the questions asked, the child being evaluated would have to answer it to the best of her knowledge.

The saying goes, with age, comes wisdom; which is also very true for Princess Yasmine of Alamut. At the young age of thirteen, while she had been fully prepared for the questions by her mother, there was no way she would be able to pass the test unless she was the destined one.

With her long black hair smoothed back and gathered at the nape of her neck, Yasmine walked confidently into the room where the high council had gathered.

And shortly after, she walked just as confidently out of said room. She smiled as she looked at her younger sister.

"Well?" their mother asked expectantly.

"I am not the princess destined to be the guardian of the dagger," Yasmine said. "My sister, Tamina, young though she might be, she is the one destined to guard it. The high council said that she will be the strongest guardian that has ever protected it."

Tamina's mother was shocked. She was unprepared for such a decision.

"How can that be? She is only six years old," their mother said.

The door to the high council's chambers slowly creaked open and an old man looked out at them.

"We are well aware of your daughter's age, my Queen," he said. "We would like to speak with Princess Tamina."

Tamina stood and despite being only six, she walked up to her mother and nodded.

"I will speak to the high council, mother," Tamina said in her best adult voice.

"No, no. You must wait until you are thirteen years old. That is how it has worked. That is the law," her mother argued.

"Queen, we will not ask politely much longer. It seems as though something…out of the ordinary…is occurring when we have our readings. We must speak to the younger princess."

The Queen considered her options. She really had no control over the situation; she had to let Tamina go.

She nodded yes to her daughter and Tamina followed the man into the chambers.

The rest was history.

Tamina was of course made the next guardian of the dagger. Her mother made an increased effort to teach her youngest daughter. And soon, a husband was found for her older sister and Yasmine was married off into another kingdom. Yasmine was sent away, to an unknown kingdom on the other side of the desert. No matter how much pleading, begging, screaming or crying Tamina tried, her mother refused to tell her where she would ever find her sister. Tamina would have to learn to live without her older sister.

Tamina's father had died when she was very young, she hardly remembered him. And she shuddered to think that it was something that could happen to her own children. She couldn't bear to lose Dastan.

The Queen of Alamut died when Tamina was fourteen. A teenager was left in charge of an entire kingdom.

Tamina wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting silently in the chambers, but she didn't hear Dastan walk into the room. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in," Dastan said.

Tamina took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then she smiled at her husband.

"What were you thinking about?" Dastan said. "You looked so…peaceful."

"I was remembering my parents. And my sister," Tamina said. "And what it will be like if we have more than one daughter."

"I had no idea you had a sister. What happened to her and your parents?"

"My father died when I was very young. I don't remember him at all. My mother was very beautiful. She taught me everything I know about Alamut and the dagger. She died when I was fourteen. I've been in charge of Alamut since then. And once it was decided by the high council that I would be the guardian, a husband was found for my sister and she was sent away," Tamina said. Without warning, she burst into tears. She hadn't cried over her sister in many years, so it was very surprising to her that it was happening.

Dastan wrapped his arms around his wife and embraced her. She was just as much an orphan as he was; and she had never mentioned it once to him.

"I'm sorry," Tamina said, trying to get some of her composure back. "I just don't want our children to have to go through what we did, but our daughter is going to take over my position as guardian. I am scared to have to have to tell her that she'll have to do it."

Dastan kissed her and moved back to look at her. "I don't think you need to worry about this quite yet," he said. "The child isn't even born yet, you don't have to tell the baby anything. Which brings me to the reason I came up her to bother you: we can be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. How does that suit you?"

A/N: I know it's a little, ok, _a lot_ slow. But I thought I would talk a little bit about Tamina and her background. Let me know if you like it. I will be writing the next chapters with more action, I promise.

Thank you all so much! Your reviews brighten my life!


End file.
